Praxeum
by thewookieesroar
Summary: There are Jedi Praxeum's all over the galaxy in 300 ABY. Josh is a Jedi in Praxeum on Onderon and he is having a good time. Follow the adventures of the 13 year old Jedi.
1. South Onderon

**So this story is set in 300 ABY. This is a time of peace in the galaxy and Jedi Praxeum's are located all over the galaxy. This story is set on one on Onderon. Humans make up 75% of the Praxeum with Twi'lek's making up 25% of the Praxeum. The characters are in Middle Praxeum which is ages 12-14.**

**Our main character's name is Josh Magnus and he is a thirteen year old human male with short brown hair and white skin. He is basically the most popular kid in the Praxeum. He loves speeder biking and the outdoors. He is on the Praxeum dueling team and speeder biking team. He is 5'6'' and is the assistant captain of the dueling team.**

**Another character's name is Keith Ion and he is Josh's best friend and he is a human male, a little younger than Josh. He has long dirty blonde hair that is down to the bottom of his neck and white skin. He has a knack for trouble and is Josh's mechanic on the speeder biking team and is very good with technology. He is 5'5''.**

**Cynthia Void is a Human Female with long pure blonde hair and white skin with curls at the end. She is considered the hottest girl in Josh's year and has a somewhat crush on Josh although she would never tell him straight up unless she feels the time is right. She is shy around people but is very loud with her friends. She is on the dueling team and is 5'5''. She is a very nice girl and is a role model for the other girls in the Praxeum.**

**Silvia Knight is a lightly tanned human female who is 5'4''. She has brown hair which is as long as Cynthia's but the difference being that hers has strands that are curled from top to bottom. She is on the dueling team and is always smiling no matter what. She supports Cynthia however she can and makes sure no harm comes to her. She is also on dueling team.**

**Well that is an intro to the characters and you will meet more as the story progresses. I am seeing this as middle school/high school for Jedi. **

0-0-0-0-0-0

"You excited for the game against South Onderon? First of the season." Silvia said walking up to Josh and Keith. South Onderon was the Praxeum in the southern hemisphere of Onderon. They were rivals in ways but Jedi didn't have rivals, they had competitors.

"Yeah. Tito says we are using the tight formation." Josh said. In dueling one group faces another in a duel with all players on the sparring field at once. It takes strategy and teamwork to win.

"That's what we've been working on in practice right?" Silvia asked.

"Yes it is." Tito said from behind them. Tito was a Human Male with light brown skin and buzz cut black hair.

"Oh hey Tito. You don't usually walk through year 13 hallways. Why are you here?" Josh asked.

"Because almost all are players are from your year. We worked out the details and it's going to be five versus five and tonight's roster is going to be myself, you, Silvia, Cynthia, and Monte." Tito said.

"Why Monte? Why not Maria?" Josh asked.

"Because Maria is taking another part of the team to Hapes for a ten versus ten game." Tito said.

"Oh so are the teams evened out. We don't want a loss already." Josh said.

"Oh well I forgot to explain. Maria is taking all 12th years to face a team captain and all 12th year's there. It doesn't count for our record." Tito explained.

"Ok makes sense why you have all the experienced players on one team. I was going to feel bad for Maria. Does our 5v5 game still count for our record?" Josh asked.

"Yes it does." Tito said.

"Ok good." Josh said.

"So you forgot to tell me how many kids do we have this year?" Josh asked.

"Fifteen. Nine year 12's, four year 13's, and two year 14's." Tito said.

"So we splitting into teams?" Josh asked.

"Yes. I got permission from the Jedi Council itself to make two teams and we're splitting into teams after tonight." Tito said.

"The Jedi Council!" Josh asked. The Jedi Council had legendary Jedi Masters in them and your chances of becoming a Jedi Council member were slim.

"Yeah well there is going to be an all year 12's team lead by Monte and they are in the Bronze league and are team is going to be in the Gold league." Tito said.

"What's are team?" Silvia asked.

"Myself, you, Josh, Cynthia, and Maria." Tito said.

"Awesome! Sounds like a good team. We won the Silver league last year so I think we'll have a good season." Josh said.

"Well see you guys around I got to get to Flight class in the hangars." Tito said.'

"Yeah ok bye." Josh said.

"I'll tell Cynthia what's going on." Silvia said running off.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Josh watched the clock tick during Nature class. All they learned about was boring plants and how to identify what species they were. Josh hated it and he already knew how to tell if they were poisonous or not. He didn't have to know what species they were.

"BING…. BING… BING!" rang the bell.

The class was over and Josh was so thankful. He had permission to skip his last class to be prepared for the game. He walked to the locker room and put on a sensor suit which flashed lights until a training saber hit you making you out.

Josh walked around the locker room and sat down with his suit on. The others came in and put there suit on and sat next to Josh. It was a home game and that made Josh glad because he didn't want to go to South Onderon tonight.

"Ok Monte and I will go in the middle. Silvia and Josh will be to our rights but a little behind in our tight formation. Cynthia you're going to use your pike saber to poke at the people we distract. It's all about keeping Cynthia alive tonight like we worked on." Tito said. A pike saber was a special lightsaber Cynthia designed and specialized in using and she so far is the only one who wants to use it.

"Sounds good. But say you guys fail and they somehow kill me without you guys dying. What do you do?" Cynthia asked.

"We do a double up shield like we worked on. You know the one where you go in pairs and let people come at you." Tito said.

"Right. I heard from my buddy in Hapes that South Onderon isn't very good. They are unorganized and don't practice much. I mean everyone knows South Onderon specializes in force techniques which aren't allowed in a match unless it's bringing a lightsaber to your hand." Josh said.

"Nevertheless we should still go all out. If they are bad then it is good practice sticking to our routine." Monte said.

"I agree." Josh said.

"Let's head out to the arena then." Tito said getting off the bench they were sitting on and walking towards the doors.

The team walked out into the stadium and were met by cheering fans. People were chanting Onderon to salute the fact that they were on the same planet and should respect each other. Games against South Onderon we're always fun because the fans didn't care who won it was just about having a good time.

"Duelers please step into the middle of the arena!" said the announcer.

"Let's go." Tito said leading them to the edge and jumping into the large arena. It was maybe seven hundred meters long.

They landed in the arena and went to the middle. The referee signaled lightsabers to be ignited. Josh turned around and watched Cynthia ignite her unique lightsaber. She had a pink blade on it and its design was brilliant. With the push of a button she could make it a regular lightsaber. The hilt would fold up and the saber would shorten.

"Duel!" the ref said throwing his hands in the hair and jumping out of the arena part.

Josh saw a big Twi'lek come at him and he stood ready. He blocked the Twi'lek's strike and held his lightsaber up, a common mistake for anyone playing them because Cynthia came in and hit him in the legs knocking him out of the match.

"Good try." Josh said. The Jedi Masters appreciated it if you congratulated an enemy for trying and he stuck to that routine.

He went over by Tito and helped him with the double bladed human female. She was very good with the lightsaber and he was impressed with her skill at fighting two people at once.

"JOSH!" Cynthia yelled.

Josh looked behind him and saw a Pau'an fighting Cynthia and Cynthia didn't have the chance to change her blade he back flipped away from where he was and threw his lightsaber at the Pau'an's blade and he recoiled which gave Cynthia enough time to switch her blade to short. He caught his lightsaber and ran to Monte who was fighting a male Mirialan and they worked together to overwhelm him. Monte distracted him and gave him enough time to jump behind him and hit him in the hip. He gave the Mirialan a high five and ran to Cynthia to help her with a Female Togrutan.

Josh jumped and spun and came down by her head with the lightsaber and swung hard crushing her lightsaber with every blow. It wasn't hard because she was only 4'10'' but regardless he made sure to take her out. He ducked under her blade and swung at her arm knocking her out of the match. He looked behind himself and noticed everyone else had defeated there opponents.

"North Onderon is victorious!" the announcer said.

The crowd screamed and shouted. It was nice to beat South Onderon, a real confidence booster. They lined up to shake hands. Josh went first. At the end was the Togrutan girl almost crying.

"Hey. You did well and you actually really impressed me. Your obviously only a year 12 and for you to survive that long against an experienced team like us. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Josh said trying to comfort the girl.

"Yeah. Josh is a good duelist and he is far more experienced than most kids so don't worry." Cynthia said from behind him.

"Thanks. Good game to you to." The Togrutan said smiling a little after that.

"You did great." Josh said smiling at Cynthia.

"Thanks. You saved me a couple of times though." Cynthia said.

"Only because your lightsaber isn't great in close combat." Josh said.

"Maybe you and Keith could help me modify it sometime." Cynthia said.

"I'd love to help you with your lightsaber sometime." Josh said. Getting to go to the girl he likes chamber would be the best.

"Well you want to walk back to the locker room now?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah let's go." Josh said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**What does everyone think of the story do you like it? I am open to any ideas and please give me some that I can use in future chapters. Also do you think the Cynthia-Josh thing is being handled right? I'm trying to make it so that Cynthia is pushing him into herself if you know what I mean. Anyways, I will do Imperial Force Order next and then right back to this for chapter 2.**


	2. A Date?

**Today Josh and Keith will go to Cynthia's place and help her modify her lightsaber.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Josh and Keith walked up to Cynthia's quarters and knocked on the door.

"One second." They heard Cynthia say from behind the doors.

The doors opened and Silvia was there too. Josh suddenly got the feeling modifying her lightsaber wasn't the only reason they were here. He got the feeling Cynthia liked him but didn't say anything.

"Come on in guys." Cynthia said.

They walked over to the table and Keith set his tools down and looked at the lightsaber.

"So what is your objective with modifying it?" Keith asked trying to see what he needed to do.

"Well I'd like to make it easier to switch from my pike to a regular blade." Cynthia said.

"I see. I have an idea, I noticed you aren't comfortable with the down swings during your last duel. Why not we put up cross guards on your regular blade and your pike. Where do you like to hold your hands on the lightsaber?" Keith asked.

"The top because I have more control." Cynthia said.

"Then we will adjust it so that the bottom will slide inside the top to form a regular blade and vice versa if you want to have your pike again." Keith said.

"Sounds great. Thanks Keith! Now Josh won't have to save my ass every match." Cynthia said.

"I don't know. I mean I still can save you it really is no problem." Josh said laughing.

"Well if you insist Luke Skywalker." Cynthia said.

"Well I have all the right parts so I can get it done within an hour. In the mean time you guys can screw around because I'd like it to be quite in here and it doesn't seem like you two wish to be quite." Keith said.

"Yes your highness. Would you like your cloak too?" Josh asked teasing him.

Cynthia giggled at that joke and took Josh by the hand and led him out the door. Silvia watched and kind of wanted to stay with Keith because she thought he was handsome and smart and funny. She concluded to herself a while ago that she had a crush on him.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Cynthia where are we going?" Josh asked.

"The overlook of course where else?" Cynthia said.

They walked out on to the porch of the Praxeum that overlooked a river and jungle. The moon lit up the place and reflected off the river. A truly beautiful sight, in fact it was rated number two in the galaxy behind Tatooine's twin suns setting.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Cynthia asked knowing the answer.

"Yes. Gorgeous!" Josh asked.

"It's rated second best sight in the galaxy!" Cynthia said.

"You mean third." Josh said.

"What beat it?" Cynthia said.

"Tatooine's twin suns got beat by this sight too you know. It's the best sight in the galaxy and is amazing!" Josh said.

"What I don't know a better sight than those two in the know galaxy!" Cynthia said confused.

"Your eyes." Josh said. Cynthia's eyes were blue. A rich blue filled with excitement and Josh loved them.

"Awww your so sweet Josh." Cynthia said giving him a hug.

"Now do you want to go see how your lightsaber is doing?" Josh asked.

"Why not." Cynthia said.

The two started back towards her quarters. On the way they stopped to look at holo statues of famous people like Luke Skywalker, Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Revan, Anakin Skywalker, Padme Skywalker, Leia Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, and Count Dooku and read about them. They were very interesting people and had a big impact on the galaxy in their time.

"Who did you like the most?" Josh asked.

"I liked Ahsoka Tano she seemed like the kind that knew what to do and what was best for her." Cynthia said.

"I like Revan and Luke Skywalker. Both very powerful but knew how to use their power, well for the most part." Josh said.

"Well we're here." Cynthia said turning to open a door.

They walked in and found Keith sitting with Silvia on a chair talking.

"How'd it go?" Cynthia asked.

"I haven't ignited it yet because I thought I should let you try it out." Keith said.

Cynthia picked up the lightsaber and ignited it in her practice room. Her pike came out and her cross guards shortly after. She pressed a button and the bottom slid in and the blade shortened.

"Wow thanks!" Cynthia said.

"I didn't have to do as much work as our school uses our real lightsabers during matches just turned down to a training blades power. Other mechanics would have twice the work." Keith said.

"Yes. Well thanks Keith. If you guys would like to stay for dinner I have stuff coming up. Mandalorian food is what I ordered." Cynthia said.

"Well that settles it. Keith we are staying for dinner." Josh said. Josh loved Mandalorian food and he dreamed of having an all you can eat buffet of it.

"Mandalorian wine as a celebration of our victory, with Red Gourd soup and a side of Haarshun bread." Cynthia said.

"I'm going to cry of happiness right now." Josh said. His favorite foods all in one dish!

"Let's just say I asked the Praxeum cook what you liked to eat." Cynthia said.

"Wow. Thank you so much!" Josh said.

They heard a knock on the door and a man stood there with their food. They paid him and shut the door and sat down at the table. They helped themselves and started eating.

"Wow this is delicious!" Keith said.

"It's Mandalorian food. What do you expect?" Josh said.

"Gee Cynthia, this is amazing." Silvia said.

"Thanks you guys." Cynthia said.

They finished up their meal and Josh and Keith got up and began to leave.

"Josh. Can you help me practice with my lightsaber? Like not a spar but swing at different angles. I want to test my regular blade." Cynthia said.

"Sure." Josh said.

He ignited his lightsaber and turned it down to training blade strength. He then swung at all different angles slowly so Cynthia could block. She did fine and Josh could tell she just wanted him to be here longer.

"Well Josh I suppose you better get back to your room. See you at lunch then?" Cynthia said.

"Yeah. We doing a team lunch?" Josh asked.

"Yes. That's what Tito said." Cynthia replied.

"Ok. Well goodnight Cynthia." Josh said exiting the room.

Cynthia shut the door and turned to Silvia.

"Guess what he said to me!" Cynthia asked Silvia with a very excited tone.

"What did he say?" Silvia said not even trying to guess but excited to hear what she said.

"I reminded him about the overlook view being second in the galaxy and he said it was third and even the Tatooine Suns got beat by the sight he was about to tell me!" Cynthia said.

"And what was that sight?" Silvia asked.

"My eyes!" Cynthia said.

"He likes you. No doubt about it!" Silvia said.

"I know he just is afraid to admit it but I sense he is going to tell me tomorrow at lunch." Cynthia said.

"Ok good." Silvia said.

"How did things with Keith go?" Cynthia asked.

"Awesome! We talked about who likes who and then he told me that he liked me!" Silvia said.

"Really? That's awesome I'm so proud of you!" Cynthia said.

"Thanks." Silvia said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Josh you realize you are in right? She knew you liked Mandalorian food." Keith said.

"Yes I get that. I know she likes me and I want to do something for her. Tito is taking everyone who wants to go outside and I'm not going which will make Cynthia not go and most of the cafeteria goes and I'm going to give her a present. Oh and by the way Tito says you are team mechanic if you'd like the spot." Josh said.

"I'll take it." Keith said excitedly.

"You should stay to because Tito says you can sit with us when we have team lunch and you can sit near Silvia if you'd like. If Cynthia doesn't go then Silvia won't go either." Josh said.

"True. So we have a plan then?" Keith said.

"Yes man. We have a plan." Josh said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**So that is chapter 2 and tell me what you thought. I am excited for the lunch room and can't wait to write it. Imperial Force Order is up next!**


	3. A Big Task

**Praxeum chapter 3! Today we will do the team lunch and Josh will give Cynthia a gift and tell her he likes her. I am going to leave the rest to the story.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Josh walked into the lunch room and spotted the table the team was at. He sat down next to Cynthia and was instantly surrounded by female Praxeum reporters.

"Josh. What was the feeling like when you beat South Onderon?" One girl said.

"It was good but it was nice to practice our routine for better teams." Josh said.

"Do you have an idea of what your season will be like?" Another asked.

"I think in the Gold league, we will be a fairly good team and might actually be able to come close to defeating the team from Coruscant." Josh said.

The reporters froze and were speechless. Even Tito looked over at him. The team from Coruscant was coached and trained by legendary Jedi Masters and rumors included a ghost of Master Yoda or Luke Skywalker teaching them. The team was planet wide meaning the nine Praxeums on Coruscant all competed for that team. They usually did 5v5 matches but had a team of over ninety of the best Jedi in the galaxy. Only the team from Yavin 4 were able to stand up to them and those two competed for the Crystal Cup every year with the winners of the gold league and the runner ups making it a triple elimination tournament.

"I like the spirit Josh but we're going to need to train a lot." Tito said laughing nervously.

"Only time will tell. If we do win Gold we can try to come close to defeating them." Cynthia said.

"There you have it folks. Two confident kids right there. I guess we better start training hard. What does everyone have as there last class?" Tito asked.

"We switched from Galactic history to something less important like Agriculture so we can definitely skip that." Josh said.

"Ok 9th period every day we will work out and head straight to practice." Tito said.

"That's a wrap." Josh said wanting the reporters out of his face.

As the reporters left. Josh watched one of them write down a few notes and sit back down at the reporters table.

"Josh? Why did you say what you said?" Tito asked.

"Because I think we stand a chance. I know we can do it!" Josh said.

"Listen I am willing to give up my time for that but I'm not too confident. If you think we can do it than we should at least give it a shot." Tito said.

"Thanks Tito." Josh said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Believing." Josh replied.

Tito nodded and focused on his meal. It looked like it came from Mon Cala and it didn't actually look to bad. It looked very healthy so Tito decided to try it.

"Oh! OH!" Tito moaned.

"What?" Josh asked thinking he bit his lip or something.

"This is so delicious!" Tito said.

Josh took a bite and nodded. "Very good!"

After a solid ten minutes of silence. A bell rang signaling anyone who wanted to go outside to leave the lunchroom. Cynthia got up and looked at Josh who stayed in place. She sat back down. Silvia and Keith sat opposite of the round table to them and they stayed quite.

"Are we going to go outside?" Cynthia asked.

"Not today." Josh said.

"Ok I guess I'll stay here than." Cynthia said looking around at all the kids leaving.

"Cynthia… I have a crush on you…." Josh said quietly.

"Josh… I love you too." Cynthia said.

"… Really?" Josh said handing her a gift.

"What is this?" Cynthia asked.

"Open it." Josh said.

Cynthia opened it and found a tiny lightsaber crystal. She smiled when she saw its color.

"Do you like it?" Josh asked.

"Thank you so much Josh!" Cynthia said.

"I knew you wanted a Turquoise crystal to go along with your Pink crystal. Now you can have a standard lightsaber than you can use when you don't want to use your pike or your pike is knocked out of your hands." Josh said.

"Thank you so much Josh!" Cynthia said.

"You're welcome. We should probably head down to Galactic History. I'm interested in our Clone Wars unit. I heard we are doing Order 66 and taking a test tomorrow. I also want to get down early because he will tell everyone some bonus knowledge which is always good to have." Josh said.

"Let's get down there then." Cynthia said.

Keith and Silvia got up and walked with them. They for once in their life stayed quiet and let Josh and Cynthia talk.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ok everyone let's do some three hundred pound weights!" Tito said walking up to the spot on the floor where they were. He waited for everyone to get one and then he guided them through thirty lifts.

"Tito why do Jedi need to lift weights?" Josh asked.

"Because you never know who needs to be carried off the battlefields and if your strong you can get them off as fast as possible and get them to safety or a medical center." Tito said.

"Ok." Josh said.

"Ok now let's run around the track five times. That's equal to five miles incase you didn't know." Tito said. They took off and finished within three minutes.

"What next?" Josh asked panting.

"We are going to watch a game between Team Coruscant and Team Yavin 4 and study both teams. We will know there weaknesses and understand how to fix them so we can take their style and perfect it." Tito said.

They watched the film. It was a long duel. Team Coruscant seemed to jump and flip and try to fake their opponent out. Team Yavin liked to wear them out. In this match, Team Yavin won by one person. Josh studied there acrobatics and noticed that he did them right. He was proud he was like the Team Coruscant kids in some ways. But what he really admired was there sportsmanship. At the end of the game there was a party on the court and the players talked and drank Twi'lek Energy. He also wondered why they didn't have a Master as their coach.

"Hey Tito?" Josh asked when the film ended.

"Yes?" Tito replied.

"Why don't we have a Jedi Master teaching us? I never really thought about it until now." Josh said.

"Well I was just getting to that. For the first time in over fifteen years. North Onderon will have a coach!" Tito said opening the door with the force.

There stood a Jedi Council member. Now the Jedi Council was divide into regional Jedi councils like North Outer Rim, South Outer Rim, East Outer Rim, West Outer Rim, North Mid Rim, South Mid Rim, Expansion Region council, and Core Council. The Grand Jedi Council was located on Coruscant and consisted of former Grandmasters of those minor councils. Below the minor councils were planetary councils with councils on each planet. This girl in front of them was from the Grand Jedi Council. She was born on Onderon and apparently she came to coach them.

"I am Allana Tano. I am a descendant of Ahsoka Tano. I was born and raised in this very school and when I heard the news you guys wanted to win the Crystal Cup I contacted Tito and came here today. Don't worry though I am still a grand council member, I will be operating from the planetary council in Iziz to fulfill my council duties. I will also teach you what it means to be a Jedi and much more." She said.

"This is Josh, Cynthia, Silvia, and Maria." Tito said introducing them all.

"Nice to meet you guys. Now we must begin. Tito told me about your strategy and I know firsthand Team Coruscant will want to go after Cynthia because of her pikesaber so Cynthia, whenever you sense a danger to you I want you to yell Coruscant and someone will jump back to protect you." Allana said.

"But then are front line is outnumbered." Cynthia said.

"Ahh but you see Cynthia, you will move forward once you are guarded and poke at the legs of your competitors." Allana said.

"So how do we know who will jump back. We don't want two people jumping back." Josh said.

"You will yell Guard and then jump back once you know everyone knows you've got it." Allana said.

"I see. I will make sure that it runs smoothly." Tito said activating some droids with training sabers.

They lined up inside the arena in there starting position. They set the droid difficulty higher than usual and lined up.

"Go!" Allana yelled starting the match.

The droids lunged at them. Josh heard Cynthia yell Coruscant behind him.

"Guard!" Josh yelled doing a backflip back at Cynthia.

"Good! Good!" Allana said.

Josh jumped up and swung at the droids head and Cynthia hit him in the legs deactivating him.

"Josh! Take a new droid and let Cynthia help people." Allana said.

Josh ran towards the droids that were double teaming Maria and swung at him. The droid dodged and swung back at Josh. Josh did a flip and hit the droid in the hip deactivating him.

"Josh and Cynthia come here!" Allana said.

"What?" Josh said once he came over here.

"I am taking you guys out. PRETEND JOSH AND CYNTHIA WERE ELIMINATED!" Allana said reactivating the droids that Josh and Cynthia had deactivated.

"Master Tano? Did my acrobatics look good?" Josh asked.

"Yes they looked fine but you should work on a shoulder roll. I watched you from outside the room during the gym session before I met you and noticed you aren't getting good enough speed." Allana said.

"And how do I fix that." Josh asked.

"Make the almost back point of your shoulder the point of contact and you will gain speed." Allana said.

"Thank you Master Tano." Josh said.

"Cynthia. I would like you to jump back in there but use your Shien reverse grip using your new lightsabers." Allana said.

Cynthia ran in and helped Tito with a droid. She wasn't great but she was good enough to hold on.

"Cynthia is such a beautiful girl." Allana said.

"Definitely." Josh said.

"Good job!" Allana yelled to Maria as she took out a droid.

"Master Tano. Can you tell me anything about what is happening in the galaxy? You can't just be here because you want to help us win the Crystal Cup." Josh said.

"Developing the new generation is very important to our future as an order." Allana said.

"Understood Master." Josh said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Next chapter we will discover is having Josh's dueling team take a specialized class taught by her which will be an advanced placement class. We will also peer into a Galactic History class. I hope you liked this chapter everyone!**


	4. A Failed Attempt

**Praxeum chapter 4. Today we will have ourselves a peek into Galactic History and then there Advanced Placement class. **

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Alright class. Today we will learn about a big part of Jedi history… The execution of Order 66 also known as Operation Nightfall. One bonus point on our next quiz to anyone who knows who gave the order. Keith?"

"Darth Vader?" Keith said unsure of it.

"No. Darth Vader wasn't yet declared but really close. Cynthia?" The history teacher said calling on her.

"Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious." Cynthia said.

"I'm going to give you two points for that answer." The history teacher said.

"Thank you master." Cynthia said.

"Now on with the lesson. A young man named Anakin Skywalker got the attention of Sidious. Throughout the Clone Wars, as we learned, Sidious was the leader of both sides. Finally on a battle over Coruscant, Sidious tricked Anakin into doing something that brought him closer to the dark side. A little while later, Obi-Wan Kenobi left for Utapau to kill General Grievous, which he did, and that is when Palpatine revealed himself to young Skywalker. Anakin told his superior Mace Windu who went in to kill him, just as he was about to kill him Anakin showed up and killed Mace Windu. When that happened, Palpatine declared young Skywalker Darth Vader. Now he didn't always have his black suit. At this point he was all in one piece." The history teacher said brining a picture of Anakin onto the board.

"I'm confused, if Anakin is the chosen one. Why did he turn?" Keith blurted out.

"We'll get to that in the end of our rebellion unit." The history teacher said.

The picture finally came up. Everyone gasped, he was a pretty good looking, even the boys had to admit that.

"Anyways moving on, the chancellor sent him with the 501st now lead by Clone Commander Appo to the temple. They killed children, teenagers, and adults. They may have even killed all the babies." The history teacher said.

"That's horrible! Why do we still honor him today if he did that?!" Cynthia said confused.

"Because in the Battle of Endor he threw the Emperor down the shaft and in the process sacrificing himself to save his son Luke Skywalker. The Empire lost its leader, its second in command, its biggest weapon, its best ship, and its best commanders and crew members." The teacher said.

"That kind of makes up for it." Cynthia said.

"But also, we believe that Anakin wasn't himself when he was on the dark side. Anakin Skywalker was the good man, Vader was the bad man. In other words, Anakin isn't responsible for it all. Vader is responsible for it all." The teacher said.

"I understand now." Cynthia said.

"Anyways, he went to Mustafar and killed all the Separatist leaders, he saw his wife but Obi-Wan Kenobi snuck on board her ship and he ended up choking her almost to death. He dueled Obi-Wan and he was defeated and he needed a suit because he was cut in half and almost burnt to death by lava. Don't worry Padme died of sadness but the babies were ok." The teacher said.

"Ok good." Silvia said.

"Known survivors of the purge are Master Yoda, who by the way dueled Sidious while Kenobi and Skywalker were dueling. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, and Kanan Jarrus." The teacher said.

"Were there more?" Josh asked.

"Perhaps…" The teacher said.

The bell rung signaling the end of class.

"Class dismissed." The teacher yelled.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Allana stood there as she watched the kids come in. She waited for them to sit down and then she began. "Welcome to Advanced Jedi Arts guys. Anyways today we will be fighting these thousand droids that are set on sting. You will deflect them back at the droids to disarm them or you may hit them with your lightsabers. Set your lightsabers on sting and we shall begin. If someone is stung I want you to carry them to me and go back to the fight."

The droids marched out of the door. The five Jedi stood there ready. Josh looked at the droids and recognized them as B2 Super Battle Droids. They were old but in good shape.

"Formation steady. Keep calm. Use the force. Team Coruscant probably does this every day!" Tito yelled.

The droids started firing and Josh blocked the first volley. He jumped over a few and kept deflecting them back at the droids. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cynthia get hit by a sting shot. He jumped up and picked her up. He deactivated his lightsaber and carried her to Allana.

Cynthia woke up to Josh carrying her off the field. The only thing she could remember was blocking a bolt and then feeling pain. She must have passed out when she got hit. She saw Jax look at her and smile, she was set down by Allana who looked her over.

Josh got back in the field and deflected the stun bolts. He noticed some fairly new looking ones. He recognized Sith markings on them and instantly panicked.

"Allana! Are the supposed to have Sith markings?" Josh asked.

"Run!" Allana screamed. Josh saw he activate her lightsabers and attack the droids.

"Josh! Protect Cynthia! I will take the others and help Allana!" Tito said.

Josh stood over Cynthia. He watched Allana take out some droids and Tito had his blades on normal so he sliced some in half.

"What is going on?" Cynthia said waking up a little.

"Sith droids. They snuck into our practice batch." Josh said.

Josh saw an emergency button and pulled it. Ten guys decked out in blue and white dropped from panels in the ceiling. They pulled out a there blasters and some even pulled out there lightsabers. Josh heard rumors of the Republic Emergency Guard but had never seen them before. They weren't enough though and everyone started to retreat. Josh stood his ground protecting Cynthia. He took out some droids and force pushed some others

Cynthia sat up and watched Josh fight the droids. He sliced them in half but they started to overwhelm him. He then did something that she had never seen before. He created a big wind almost that knocked out the droids in front of him. It had to have taken out hundreds of droids. By this time Republic Clones from the nearby military base had dropped in and taken care of the droids.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm sorry I lied to all of you but I didn't just come here to help your team. I also came here to protect you from the Sith threat. There not exactly Sith but a cult that tries to follow the Sith but aren't pure blood Sith. The last Sith was Sidious and he was taken out years ago. That basically means they are Dark Jedi but we refer to them as Sith." Allana said.

"But why are we in danger?" Josh asked.'

"There is an old Sith tomb here and it cannot be found by the Sith." Allana said.

"Understood Master." Josh said.

"Who called in the emergency guard?" Allana asked.

"I did." Josh said hoping he wasn't in trouble.

"Good thinking." Allana said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I worked hard and I always hope to entertain my followers! Any suggestions you have are awesome. I am open to suggestions, **


	5. A Day Off

**Today Josh and Cynthia will spend the whole day alone as the Praxeum shut down for a few days because of the attack.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Josh wore his casual clothes today. They didn't have any classes because the Praxeum shut down. They were instructed to stay out of the way of the GAR and the Jedi Order. Josh had invited Cynthia over to his quarters to spend the day. Keith was down in town taking a ship building class and Silvia was visiting her cousin at South Onderon.

Josh and Cynthia were cuddling on the bed and he hugged her. It felt good to be loved, he couldn't imagine what the old order was like. It must have been horrible. He looked at Cynthia as she watched the Holonet. She grabbed the remote and turned it off.

"Getting boring?" Josh asked looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah." She said.

They were wearing a T-Shirt and shorts, it was an Onderon heat wave.

"Are you hot?" Josh asked opening the window.

"Yeah." Cynthia said drinking some more water.

They heard a knock on the door. Josh went and opened the door.

"Your Super Cooling device is here." The delivery man said.

"Thank you so much!" Josh said handing him a thirty credits and shutting the door as the man left.

Josh used the force to pick it up and he installed it into the window. Immediately the room got super cool. It was now around 75 Degrees Fahrenheit.

"I think we should go swimming in the lakes." Cynthia said as she got her swim suit out of her bag.

"I agree." Josh said walking into the next room to get his swimsuit.

He came out and saw Cynthia without a top on and covered his eyes.

"Its fine Josh you can look." Cynthia said laughing at his politeness.

Josh looked and had to admit she was beautiful and had big boobs but he wasn't a perv so he took his shorts off and replaced them with his swim trunks and looked back at Cynthia who was ready to leave.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They arrived at the lake and Josh went up to one of the man-made docks and jumped in. This lake was only for the use of his floor in the Jedi Praxeum but nobody on his floor surprisingly was home so they had the lake to themselves. Furthermore, it was a man-made lake with smooth flooring on the bottom and no weird sea creatures. It was more of a giant pool really.

"Do you want to throw stuff to the bottom and retrieve it?" Cynthia asked as she unlocked the shed full of stuff.

"Sounds good to me!" Josh said just happy to be at the pool.

Cynthia threw the bright objects into the water and they both jumped in trying to get the most. Josh swam to the bottom and picked one up and then started swimming to the other when a shadow appeared over him and Cynthia swam overhead taking the other one. He went above water, Cynthia had four and he had one.

"You're definitely a superior swimmer." Josh said laughing.

Cynthia laughed and got out of the water and did a cannonball next to him. She wasn't heavy but she jumped so high that she gained a lot of speed and a tidal wave hit him.

"I am heavier. Watch this!" Josh said. He jumped up and got in cannonball formation and soaked Cynthia.

Cynthia swam up laughing and spitting out water.

"I have a superior cannonball!" Josh said smiling at her.

"I will give you that." Cynthia said as she continued to laugh.

Josh and Cynthia explored the lake and then raced back to the dock.

"17:00?" Cynthia said in disbelief.

"Curfew is 18:00," Josh said putting his hands on his hip and rubbing his eyes, "we better get home."

They hopped into the speeder and sped home.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They burst through the door. Josh's comlink was ringing. He picked it up.

"This is Josh."

"Hey Josh its Keith. I am going to stay in South Onderon tonight with Silvia because I went to visit her and forgot the curfew law." Keith said.

"No problem buddy. Take your time. I have Cynthia to keep me company." Josh said.

"Ok good. Now listen well Joh, I don't want any babies running around ok." Keith said teasingly.

"Same for you and Silvia." Josh said as Cynthia burst into laughter.

The call ended and Josh and Cynthia changed into their regular clothes. They of course looked at each other but they were only quick glances as both were wet and itchy.

"We need a shower." Cynthia said.

"I couldn't agree more." Josh said.

"So do you want to shower?" Cynthia said trying to make it the least bit awkward.

"Sure." Josh said turning towards the bathroom.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They came out of the long deserved shower laughing about the many inside jokes they would now have. It would be hilarious for Keith and Silvia to try to figure out what they were talking about.

"He'll probably try to build a mind reading machine!" Josh said as they got dressed.

"I wouldn't put it past him if the technology was available." Cynthia said laughing.

They walked into the main room and sat on the couch. They turned on the holonet and watched Galactic News.

"Today we are reporting from North Onderon Praxeum. Sith droids attacked the dueling team as they were practicing. There were no casualties and luckily Alana Tano, Jedi Grand Council member was there teaching the class. Now with the interview with Master Tano." The man said.

"Here she comes!" Cynthia said leaning her head on Josh's shoulder.

"Alana, Tell me some kids you were proud of that day." The female Twi'lek interviewer said.

"Josh, Cynthia, Silvia, Tito, Maria. The whole dueling team was outstanding and I am beginning to take them more seriously because of that."

"Were you worried?" The interviewer asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Cynthia asked.

"Definitely. It's not every day you fight Sith droids, especially in the galaxy today. I was definitely worried no doubt but they surpassed my expectations!" Alana replied.

"Finally, do you think they have a shot at the Crystal Cup?" The anchor asked.

"They have to train hard and if they do that they will have a big chance." Alana said smiling.

"Thank you Master Tano. Back to you Jim." She said.

"A new study shows eating fod from the planet f-." Josh turned off the TV cutting off what the host had to say.

"How about that interview?" Josh asked looking down at Cynthia.

She was fast asleep and Josh moved slowly to make sure she didn't wake up. He carried her over to the bottom bunk where he slept and placed her towards the wall. He covered her with a blanket and he slipped into the bed, falling asleep in the darkness of his quarters.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Awkward chapter wasn't it. I just wanted to show that their bond is growing… I hope you all don't mind and I didn't get much into detail so I'm sure it can stay a T rated story and I'm sure you will all live.**


	6. A Stunning Discovery

**Chapter six! This will be their last day off before the Praxeum is back but on high security.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was their last day off. Keith and Silvia were coming back later tonight and Josh wanted to spend every minute with Cynthia. Josh had just woken up from their sleep and realized it was morning. He got out of bed and went straight to the kitchen making Hot Chocolate for the both of them to wake up too.

"Good morning Josh." Cynthia said walking into the kitchen half asleep.

"Did I wake you up?" Josh asked worried that he accidently woke her up.

"No actually. I felt like a light was dimming so I woke up and saw you walking into the kitchen." Cynthia said.

"Well I was just putting Hot Chocolate into the microwave to heat up." Josh said smiling turning towards the microwave and inputting 1:00 into the timer.

"I love Hot Chocolate!" Cynthia said.

"Thank Lando Calrissian for making it known to Luke Skywalker and the rest of the galaxy during the Thrawn crisis." Josh said reciting some history he picked up when he read the whole History textbook, he was a history nerd after all.

"I read the same thing… Did you read the whole textbook for fun?" Cynthia asked.

"I admit it." Josh said a little embarrassed.

"We are so alike… I did the same thing!" Cynthia said smiling.

"History is so interesting!" Josh said randomly.

"It really is."

The Microwave beeped signaling the Hot Chocolates were ready. Josh took the first one and handed it to Cynthia and then he took the second one. He shut the microwave door and followed Cynthia to the couch.

"Emmm this is so good. Your way better than me at this." Cynthia said as she sipped it again.

"I use the recipe out of the textbook." Josh said.

"There's a recipe in the textbook? What page?" Cynthia asked astonished she hadn't seen it.

"Four Hundred Ninety Two." Josh replied.

"I'll check it out." Cynthia said making a mental note.

Josh finished his and walked into the kitchen to throw it out. He came back and sat back down next to Cynthia.

"When are Keith and Silvia coming back?" Cynthia asked.

"I don't know." Josh said.

"Let's go to the marketplace. Iziz won't be so crowded due to a large military presence." Cynthia said.

"Well then let's go. We can eat and then look around." Josh said as he turned the lights off.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They went to a diner in Iziz and were immediately seated in the VIP section given they went to the Praxeum.

"I will be back in a minute to take your order." The Twi'lek waitress said.

Josh looked at the menu. He saw there were Waffles and Pancakes.

"What are you going to get?" Cynthia said bringing him out of his daze.

"I think I'm going to get some Blue Milk and Pancakes." Josh said.

"Oh im going to get the Waffles and some Wampa Juice." Cynthia said.

"Sounds good." Josh said. He used the force to bring a datapad from the table over to him.

"Sith Acolyte killed en route to Onderon." Josh read aloud.

"Sounds like that tomb is important." Cynthia said.

"Whose body is it?" Josh wondered aloud.

"Probably a pretty powerful Sith Lord. I heard that they have over one hundred Jedi Knights here guarding the tomb." Cynthia said.

"I don't blame them. I assume they are under command of Master Tano." Josh said.

"I would think so." Cynthia said as she pulled a datapad over to her and searched up Onderon History.

"Freedon Nadd!" Cynthia said.

"You mean the Sith from like five thousand years ago?" Josh asked.

"Yes! His tomb is on Dxun and was relocated near the military base about a year ago secretly under the orders of the Chancellor and the Grand Jedi Council." Cynthia said.

"Wow! That is one important Sith. Alana said they weren't actual Sith! Maybe Freedon Nadd could teach them!" Josh said.

"Exactly!" Cynthia said.

"Listen. We are just Jedi Initiates. The Jedi Councils will take care of it. We don't need to get involved with what is way above our level of knowledge." Josh said steering himself away from a path he cannot follow.

"Your right." Cynthia said although she hated to admit it. It was way above their skill and the Republic will deal with it.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked as she walked up to them.

"Yes. I'd like some Waffles with Wampa Juice." Cynthia said.

"How many waffles?" asked the waitress.

"Three please." Cynthia said.

"Ok," She said scribbling down their orders, "what would you like?" She asked looking at Josh.

"I'd like four large pancakes and some Blue Milk please." Josh said.

"Alrighty. I'll be back with drinks in a minute." The waitress said.

Josh continued to read the news.

"Kamino Clones have now been proven to only take a day to grow full size and they last about thirty years. New reports say that they can accelerate the growth and then decelerate the growth." Josh read aloud to Cynthia.

"That's impressive." Cynthia said.

"That basically means the Republic can have a massive army. It must have a huge blockade and security force there." Cynthia said.

"I guess they still use Fett Clones too." Josh said remembering their use in the Clone Wars.

Josh watched as the waitress came out with their drinks.

"Here you go. A Wampa Juice and a Blue Milk. I'll be back with your food in five minutes." She said then walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey look there is Master Tano." Cynthia said pointing behind Josh.

"Master Tano!" Josh said.

"Oh hey guys!" Allana said walking over to their table and sitting down next to Cynthia.

"Should we ask her?" Josh asked Cynthia.

"Be my guest." Cynthia said daring Josh.

"Allana… Is the tomb you're guarding… Freedon Nadd's?" Josh asked.

"I would say that is classified information to the Jedi High Council but you guys are too smart. Do you know where it is?" Allana asked hoping they didn't.

"Near the Military Base." Cynthia said.

"Damn… You guys are good." Allana said.

"It was on these Datapads." Cynthia said.

Allana grabbed them and Cynthia could tell she was using her VIP access to the Holonet to restrict these files.

"That's a smart idea." Cynthia said looking over Allana's shoulder.

"It's what's necessary." Allana said.

"Here is your food," The waitress said handing them their food, "oh my force! Master Tano. We weren't expecting you! Forgive me, I would have had our staff welcome you."

"No need. I just came for a good breakfast and saw some of my best students here so I sat down with them." Allana said reassuring the waitress.

"Well. It's not everyday you serve a Jedi nonetheless a Jedi on the Grand Council." The waitress said.

"I was told to come here by the Praxeum Headmaster so I came." Allana said.

"He is a nice man. Well what would you like to eat?" She asked.

"I'll take four pancakes and some Wampa Juice." Allana said looking at the others meals.

"Gotcha. I'll put it on the important tab." The waitress said.

Josh took a bite out of his Pancake and immediately felt like he was in paradise. He put some butter and jelly on them and took another bite. He saw Cynthia take a bite out of her waffles and could tell she loved them too.

"Here is your food." The waitress said to Allana about three minutes after she ordered.

"Wow! This is faster than most of the places on Coruscant!" Allana said impressed.

"I will make sure to tell the owner your compliment when he gets back from inspecting one of the diners near the South Onderon Praxeum." The waitress said as she ran back into the kitchen.

"I am treated like royalty in a galaxy where there isn't supposed to be royalty." Allana said laughing.

"The irony or if all." Josh said laughing.

"This food is amazing." Allana said.

"Is it seriously better than some places on Coruscant?" Josh asked.

"Certainly! They take ten minutes to get your food which isn't bad but three minutes is better." Allana said.

"What is Coruscant like?" Josh asked out of curiosity. He had never really seen modern Coruscant.

"The whole planet is a city. There is almost no actual land. Maybe in parks but those are extremely rare. Crime flourishes in the underworld which is made of bars, strip clubs, and secret black market locations." Allana said.

"Interesting." Josh said picturing it all in his head.

"What is the Jedi Temple like?" Cynthia asked.

"It is basically the same as what your textbooks depict but there are underground places for everyone's quarters. We have three main temples and then we have something on the other planets which is a minor temple where you can stay awhile until you are re-assigned. The three main temples are Coruscant, Tython, and Onderon. Coruscant has the grand council while the other two have supervisors that give the knights our orders and missions. Not many Jedi get missions like the Pre-Clone War era because we have over one million Jedi and nine Grand Council Members, although our understanding of the force and Jedi Philosophy has grown due to people meditating while they are free." Allana said.

"How do we compare to the other kids around the galaxy learning the ways of the force?" Josh asked.

"To be honest… You guys are some of the best I have seen in a while. Although you still have a lot to learn. You can actually even check the Datapad and find you ranking in Jedi Prospects." Allana said.

Josh used the force to call it over and he looked up the files. He saw the standings and searched his name.

"Ranked 3927th in the galaxy! That's pretty good." Allana said.

Cynthia took it and entered in her name.

"3926th in the galaxy! I guess the pikesaber puts you above Josh." Allana said.

"She is pretty good with it." Josh said admitting his defeat.

As they finished up their meals they left some credits and a big tip and went outside. The warm air filled Josh and he breathed it in as they walked to the Marketplace.

"What are you guys looking for?" Allana asked.

"Nothing really. Just taking it all in." Cynthia said.

They walked up to one vendor and bought some energy bars. They went and sat on a bench.

"These are good." Cynthia said as she took a bite out of them.

"Done." Josh said stuning the others.

"Fast eater wouldn't you say?" Allana asked Cynthia.

They heard yelling and they looked over and saw some men fighting in the middle. Allana walked up but nobody cared since they all had casual clothes and a cloak that hid their lightsabers.

"Stop the fight." Allana said.

"What are you going to do about it princess." One of the men taunted as he beat the other man.

"Don't try me!" Allana warned.

"Then talk to my blaster!" The man said pulling it out. The man wasn't fast enough and within a second Allana drew her lightsabers and cut his balsters in half and punched him in the face.

"A… A... Jedi?" The man said in disbelief and confusion.

"I said don't try me!" Allana said.

"Please I didn't know you were a Jedi!" The man said.

"I will let you go with a warning buddy." Allana said picking him up with the force and watching as he ran away.

"Nice going." Josh said laughing once they were out of earshot.

"Not even a challenge…" Allana said laughing.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They parted from Allana after they were done looking around and they went back to Josh's quarters that he shared with Keith. Keith was coming back and they expected him any minute. A knock on the door signaled his arrival.

"Come in." Josh said.

"Hey Josh what's up?" Keith said.

"Not much. Just waiting for our best friends to come back." Josh said.

"Hey Cynthia." Keith said as he moved past Josh.

"Hey Keith. Where's Silvia?" Cynthia said.

"She is back in your quarters taking a shower." Keith said.

"Ok. Well I guess I better go." Cynthia said as she waved to the two.

"Bye Cynthia!" They both said

0-0-0-0-0-0

Cynthia walked in and heard the shower going.

"Silvia. I'm back!" She said.

"Oh hey Cynthia." Silvia said as she stepped out of the shower and picked up a towel and dried herself off.

"Don't turn the water off. I'm taking a shower too." Cynthia said walking into the bathroom.

"I'll just leave this towel here too. It doesn't look like we have our laundry back yet and I guess we only have one towel." Silvia said as she walked out of the room towards the dresser where her clothes were.

"At least it isn't too wet." Cynthia said as she took her eyes off Silvia and to the shower.

She got in and felt relief as the water hit her body. She needed a good shower after the hot day. It took her a minute to clean herself and she walked out with the towel to find Silvia just standing there.

"Why aren't you getting dressed?" Cynthia asked confused.

"I'm not dry yet. Can I borrow the towel?" Silvia said.

"Sure." Cynthia replied.

Silvia dried her legs and then her hips and then her upper body and finally her hair and gave it back to Cynthia.

"Thanks." Silvia said.

Cynthia then dried herself and picked some clothes to wear. Casual pajamas for sleeping in.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Josh took his clothes off and stepped into the shower. He washed his body and then his hair. He stood there as he thought of the few days off. After five minutes he jumped out and noticed there were no towels left and that the only one was in his lake stuff.

"Hey Keith! Can you grab me a towel?" Josh asked.

"Sure." He replied.

Keith got up and grabbed a towel and he walked into the bathroom and gave it to Josh. He walked out and sat back down on the couch.

Josh walked over to the dresser behind the couch and got his stuff and quickly dressed. He put on some casual clothes to sleep in.

"So Keith. How was your days off with Silvia?" Josh asked as he sat on the couch.

"We went to a party and then went and hung out with some of her friends. What did you do with Cynthia?" Keith asked.

"We went swimming in the lake and then went to the diner with Allana and then watched her beat some weird guy who made fun of her up." Josh said choosing not to mention the other stuff. He knew Keith was leaving some stuff out but didn't say anything.

"Sounds like a good time." Keith said.

Josh's comlink rang.

"Josh here."

"Hello Josh. This is your Headmaster speaking. I would like to inform you that Onderon is going to cancel Praxeum for another week but the Praxeum sports will be back in session." The headmaster said.

"May I ask why it is cancelled?" Josh asked.

"Allana Tano has said that she feels darkness is growing closer to the planet and has ordered everyone at their quarters. The Gold Dueling Team is the only exception." The headmaster answered.

"Thank you for the notification Master. A good night to you." Josh said with all respect.

The call ended and both boys sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Hell yeah!" Keith yelled.

"And we aren't missing dueling either!" Josh said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**That's chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry again if you are feeling awkward but this is kind of what the story will be like. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Quad-Mile

**Chapter 7! Today we will start with an early morning dueling practice and then we will have the four young Jedi spend the day together.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Josh had just cleaned a four hundred pound barbell and was waiting for everyone else to finish their ten cleans. He had beaten his previous record of three hundred and eighty five and was waiting for Allana's instructions. He thought back to the one on one duel he had with Tito before the workout. He had lost but only by a little.

"Once you are done I want you to go to the track outside and run four miles around the track. Push yourself!" Allana said.

Josh was walking out and Cynthia followed behind him. They started running around the track.

"Four miles isn't too bad unless you just did a serious work out session with barbells." Cynthia said. They had increased weight after every ten cleans and it was very hard.

"This is definitely another endurance work out…" Josh said. He hated endurance work outs but he knew they would help him most. They rounded the track to the final part and sprinted it.

They had done one mile so far and Allana gave them their time. It was three minutes, not bad for a Jedi that had just done a serious work out.

"Good time." Cynthia said.

"Not too shabby." Josh said.

"I can't help but think about our ranking among the Jedi Praxeums." Josh said.

"Same here, I think I will be a good Jedi." Cynthia said as they rounded the third part of the track.

"Race you to the finish of the second lap." Josh said as he sprinted away.

Cynthia caught up with him and passed him with ease. He was the superior lifter but she was the superior runner.

"Five Minutes and Forty Seven seconds." Allana said.

"Two miles in that amount of time is pretty good." Josh said.

"Yes indeed." Cynthia said.

They started to breathe heavily and were really sweating now. Cynthia was eager to get this over with so she could spend the day with Josh.

"So what are we going to do after this?" Josh asked as if he could read her mind.

"I don't know. We'll see I guess." Cynthia said. She couldn't focus on something to do when running a quad-mile.

"Seven minutes and forty five seconds." Allana said as they finished their third lap.

"Let's sprint this last lap." Josh said.

"Ok." Cynthia said as she called on more force power to speed her up.

They rounded the first corner and then sprinted down the straightaway to the third part and then sprinted to the finish.

"Eight Minutes and seventeen seconds." Allana said as they finished their lap.

"Good enough. Four miles in a little over four minutes was good but not the best they could do." Cynthia said to herself.

0-0-0-0-0-0

After the mile they had met everyone at Cynthia and Silvia's quarters.

"I am going to take a shower. Goodbye." Josh said as he shut the door.

"I guess everyone should. Keith, did you bring a change of clothes." Cynthia asked.

"Yes." Keith said as he held up some shorts and a short sleeve shirt.

"Good. We'll let the boys shower first I guess and then the girls will go." Cynthia said as if she was directing Younglings.

"Got it." Keith said. After five minutes Josh came out and went into the bedroom to change.

"I guess it's my turn." Keith said as he walked in and shut the door.

Josh walked out and noticed Keith was missing so he assumed he was probably taking a shower.

"How was it?" Cynthia asked.

"Very refreshing!" Josh said. He hated being drenched in sweat.

"I can't wait." Cynthia said.

They listened for any indication of Keith being done but they couldn't hear through the sound proof walls and doors.

Keith walked out of the shower room and into the bedroom to change.

"My turn!" Cynthia said relieved.

Cynthia walked in and shut the door as Keith walked out of the bedroom.

"Why didn't you try to go Silvia?" Josh asked.

"My philosophy is the longer you wait, the better it feels.

"Sounds reasonable." Josh said thinking about it.

Cynthia walked out almost as quickly as she walked in. Josh was kind of surprised.

"Faster than last time." Cynthia said throwing Josh one of their inside jokes.

"What?" Keith asked confused.

"Inside joke." Josh said smiling at him menacingly.

"Oh good grief." Keith said.

"I can beat her!" Silvia said as she ran towards the door.

Within a good forty seconds she was out and walked into the girls room. Cynthia could be seen putting her favorite shirt on as Silvia opened the door.

Silvia walked in and noticed Cynthia finishing up getting dressed. Silvia got rid of the towel and grabbed some clothes as Cynthia walked out. She knew the door was open but didn't care. Luckily it closed itself and it only six seconds.

Silvia put her clothes on and then combed her hair. After she was dome she walked out to find everyone standing there waiting for her.

"Ok, now what does everyone want to do?" Cynthia asked.

"Anyone want to play Truth or Dare? Not the dirty version though." Silvia said.

"Good suggestion. You go first Silvia." Cynthia said.

"Ok… Josh, Truth or Dare?" Silvia asked.

"Truth." Josh said knowing Silvia would have a pretty mean Dare.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Silvia asked.

"Cynthia." Josh said.

"Besides Cynthia." Silvia said.

"No." Josh said.

"Ok Josh your turn." Silvia said.

"Ok… Cynthia. Truth or Dare?" Josh asked.

"Dare." Cynthia said.

"I dare you to yell 'SIthspit' out the window." Josh said laughing.

SITHSPIT!" She yelled out the window.

The room burst out in laughter. Some weird guy had even yelled 'Sithspit' back which made it funnier.

"My turn, Silvia, Truth or Dare?" Cynthia asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to use the force to scare a person who walks by." Cynthia said.

Silvia walked up to the window and everyone crowded around her. She saw a man in his forties walking by and she used the force to move a rock across the road. He looked around and started walking again and then she used the force to hit him with a flurry of rocks. He ran for his life and she ceased fire.

The room burst out with laughter. This was probably one of the funnier moments in their lives.

"Keith… Truth or Dare?" Silvia asked.

"Dare!" Keith said.

"I dare you to yell 'Bantha Poodoo' out the window!" Silvia said.

"BANTHA POODOO!" Keith yelled getting some looks from a couple Twi'leks.

Everyone laughed as Keith walked back towards the circle.

"Let's play some other time. I can't think of anything." Keith said.

"Ok." Cynthia said as she nodded in agreement.

"So now wat are we going to do?" Silvia asked.

"It's still daytime so why not we go to the lake?" Josh asked.

"Good idea!" Cynthia said remembering the last time they went to the lake.

"Josh you left one of your swim turnks here and I think I did too." Keith said.

"Ok. We have a plan!" Cynthia said.

The four Jedi walked into the bedroom and got their swim trunks. They all quickly changed and all walked back into the living room laughing about a joke they made about one of the teachers in the Praxeum.

"Ok then I guess we better be off." Josh said as they strated to walk out of the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Next chapter we will be in the lake and after that I will improvise…. Like usual!**


End file.
